When a multi-media presentation is being given in a conference using software such as WebEx™ or other systems that allow the user to display their desktop, the presenter can use a variety of applications, documents, sound/video, and the like. Each of these applications is independent and is shown that way during the conference.
Typically the documents presented during the web conference are not associated, so the presenter may start one application, and then may search for a second document or application that needs to be displayed or played as part of the web conference. This may waste time as the presenter searches for the different files or applications to present. Moreover, the presenter must keep track of which documents and applications are being displayed, which documents and applications have been minimized, and which documents and applications may not be a part of the presentation.